mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
| runtime = 83 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $102,992,536 | followed by = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Planet Sheen }} '' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' is a 2001 computer-animated film based on a few five-minute animated shorts shown on Nickelodeon between the years 1998-2001. The television series was supposed to begin before the release of the film in 2000, but since there was not enough time, the animated shorts were created . The film was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies with O Entertainment. It was produced using off-the-shelf software (messiah:studio and LightWave 6) by O Entertainment. A spin-off TV series, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, premiered April 20, 2002 on Nickelodeon. This marked the first Nicktoon to be spun off from a film. Plot The film begins at an Air Force base somewhere in Colorado. Their radar picks up a UFO and they send up what appear to be four F-15s to examine the situation. The pilots are surprised to find that it is a rocket carrying two boys and a robotic dog: Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Goddard. Jimmy needs to launch a communications satellite to communicate with an alien species who sent him a message that was garbled in the ionosphere which was caused by a solar storm. Unfortunately, the pulse rockets fail, and the rocket cannot leave the atmosphere. Jimmy tapes some soda to the toaster and throws it, propelling the soda into space. Carl doesn't want to go up in the sky, so Jimmy presses the eject button and Carl uses his underwear as a parachute. Then the rocket falls down to town and lands on his roof. He is reprimanded by his parents and gets ready for school, but his antics caused him to miss the bus. He then tests his latest invention, a form of bubble transportation, made from a special bubble gum. He catches up with the school bus, but the bubble pops when it hits a tree. Carl landed on the tree. In the classroom, Cindy Vortex, Jimmy's arch rival, is giving a report on dinosaurs boasting that girl dinosaurs were stronger and smarter and better than boy dinosaurs. Cindy becomes angered and upset though when Jimmy refuses to believe that girl dinosaurs were better than boy dinosaurs and when he proceeds to correct her with technical data and they argue. During show and tell, Jimmy shows Ms. Fowl and the class a shrink ray. He attempts to shrink Cindy's head, but the ray malfunctions and does not work. When walking home, Jimmy, Carl, and their friend Sheen Estevez who is obsessed with "Ultralord" spot a poster for an amusement park. However, their parents will not let them go because it is a school night, so they sneak out. By now, the shrink ray is working again, so Nick Dean also had the Golden Rule. Meanwhile, the toaster is found by an alien race called the Yolkians. They seem to be a green goo with eye stalks. They use pods with hovering capability and robotic arms to move, but they fly chicken-shaped spaceships in space. King Goobot and his assistant, Ooblar, watch the message, then all the ships in the armada head to Earth. They take all the parents in the city and leave, putting obviously fake notes on the refrigerators to tell the kids they've gone to Florida for a "extended vacation". On the way home, Carl spots a shooting star, so he, Jimmy, and Sheen wish for no more parents so they could have fun all the time. The next morning, Jimmy spots the Note set and reads it. The notes are the same for everyone, so Jimmy has Goddard scan for adult life forms. When the report comes back (none within radar range), the kids celebrate and do things they couldn't do normally. The next morning, the craze has worn off, and at home, Jimmy is upset that his parents didn't say goodbye. Back in his room, Goddard plays Jimmy a video recording of his parents telling "Jimmy"(which was actually Goddard under Jimmy's bed sheets in order to not arrose suspicion from his parents when Jimmy sneaked out)saying that they'll see him the next morning, Jimmy realizes that there would be no point in saying that if his parents knew they weren't going to be there and feels that something is wrong. He goes to his lab and compares the note the Yolkians left with notes his parents wrote. When the writing doesn't compare, Jimmy realizes that the notes are fake. Goddard finds evidence of aliens on the computer, and Jimmy tracks them to another system (Jupiter). He organizes the other kids in town to build rockets from the theme park rides to travel there. While staying on an asteroid, everyone recalls what their parents did at bedtime before they were abducted by aliens. The next day, they reach the planet Jupiter (but was changed to Yolkus instead) and are captured by Goobot. He says the parents are to be sacrificed to their god, Poultra. They're taken to the dungeon, but Ooblar takes Goddard to his workshop to take him apart after Goddard attacks Goobot. Jimmy calls Goddard on Libby's cell phone and tricks Ooblar into thinking Goddard will self-destruct in an explosion covering 30 square miles. Goddard frees the kids using a glitch in his obedience program and they make it to the arena where the parents will be sacrificed to Poultra. When they reach it, an unusual ceremony is finishing, and Poultra, a colossal three-eyed chicken with reptilian legs, hatching from her egg. Jimmy quickly comes up with a plan. Sheen heads to an airfield to obtain a transport, Jimmy gets the mind controller, and the rest of the kids keep the guards busy, although it leads to a short battle with the children gradually winning. Poultra blocks their way to escape but Sheen knocks Poultra dizzy when he controls the ship to hit Poultra in the head. They barely escape, but Goobot follows them in his ship at the head of the Yolkus fleet, this scene was a parody of Titan A.E. (2000). He orders the ships to open fire. During the battle, Jimmy skims the surface of Yolkus's sun, and flares destroy all but Goobot's ship. The king sends a taunting message to Jimmy, who flies out with Goddard. He uses his shrink ray to make himself the size of a planet, and blows the ship into an oncoming asteroid. Goobot vows he'll be back, as the ship cooks him sunny-side up. The kids are reunited with their parents, and they make it home without further incident. The movie ends with Jimmy's mother and father drinking his latest invention; Burping Soda, much to everybody's glee. Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, the most intelligent kid, serves as a main protagonist of the film. * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer, Carl's Mom and Dad, Kid, and Kid in Classroom * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Patrick Stewart as King Goobot the main villain and antagonist. * Martin Short as Ooblar * Frank Welker as Goddard, Worm, Demon, and Orthgot * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex Jimmy's arch rival * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax * Candi Milo as Nick Dean, Britney, and PJ * David L. Lander as Yokian Guard, and Gus * Bob Goen as Newscaster * Mary Hart as Newscaster * Laraine Newman as Hostess * Jeannie Elias as Little Girl, and Camera Person * Megan Cavanagh as Mrs. Judy Neutron, VOX * Mark DeCarlo as Mr. Hugh Neutron, Pilot, Arena Guard * Carlos Alazraqui as Sheen's Dad * Jim Cummings as Ultra Lord, Mission Control, and General * Keith Alcorn as Bobby, Kid, and Control Yokian * Kimberly Brooks as Zachery, Reporter, and Angie * Andrea Martin as Ms. Winfred Fowl * Billy West as Poultra, Girl Eating Plant, Oyster, Bobby's Twin Brother, Butch, Jailbreak Cop, Old Man Johnson, Robobarber, Flurp Announcer, Yokian Officer, Anchor Boy, and Guard * Dee Bradley Baker as Norad Officer Reception Reviews were generally favorable. It currently holds a 74% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. According to Metacritic, the film also holds a score of 65/100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office The film was financially successful, bringing in $13,832,786 on its opening weekend for an average of $4,407 from 3,139 theaters, and ended up with a total of $80,865,848 domestically, but the film did not do nearly as well outside of the US where it only made $22,056,304 which made a total of $102,992,536 worldwide. It had a budget of roughly $30 million. Awards Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius was nominated for the first Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, but lost to the DreamWorks blockbuster Shrek. However, this still marks the first (and only) film produced by Nickelodeon Movies ever to receive an Academy Award nomination. Soundtrack Genius, Sheenius or Inbetweenius An event that aired on May 19, 2007, Nickelodeon took the opportunity to rehire the original voice actors of Jimmy, Sheen and Carl to return for a special audio commentary version of the film that features their animated counterparts' silhouettes, spoofing Mystery Science Theater 3000. Film promotion These shorts were used to promote the film. They have all been released on the official Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius DVD release of the film. All of the inventions in each short was seen again at some point in the TV series (except for the Pain-Transference helmet). Clips from similar versions of these shorts, along with clips from the unaired "Runaway Rocketboy" pilot appeared in the original theatrical trailer for Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The biggest between the clips seen in the trailer and the original shorts is that Jimmy wears the red and white striped shirt he wore in the pilot, rather than his trademark shirt. References External links * Category:2001 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:American animated films Category:Animated features released by Paramount Pictures Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films directed by John A. Davis Category:Jimmy Neutron films Category:Nicktoon films Category:Paramount films Category:Size change in fiction es:Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (película) fr:Jimmy Neutron : Un garçon génial it:Jimmy Neutron - Ragazzo prodigio nl:Jimmy Neutron: Wonderkind ja:ジミー・ニュートロン 僕は天才発明家! pl:Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz (film) pt:Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius ru:Джимми Нейтрон, вундеркинд